Commande
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Olivier et toute son équipe affronte un bien étrange équipe... bon c'est du grand délire et du trés grand n'importe quoi ! yaoi, yuri, etc ... merci Aura pour toutes rewievs c'est super sympa
1. Une nouvelle équipe !

Auteur : Atomicfrog 

**Titre :Commande**

**Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, et gros délire**

**Base : Olive&Tom**

**Casdédit : Je dédie ce gros délire à la personne qui me la commandé (d'ou le titre) et qui est aussi une grande amie, j'ai bien nommé Quatrinka !!! Joyeux Anniversaire !!**

**PS qui veut dire petit conseil pour suivre : L'écriture en 12 gras c'est le commentateur sportif qui parle, _en italique c'est le narrateur qui decrit ce qui ce passe sur le terrain._ – Le tiret signale que le persos parle. « Les guillemets qu'il pense » Même si c'est rare pour des footeux ! Aie non pas sur la tête.  **

Commande 

**Chapitre01**

****

**Une nouvelle équipe !**

****

Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs pour assister, dans la joie, à ce match amical entre l'équipe la plus célèbre de la région la dream team, la cream team, la… - TA GUEULE !!! _hurle le public._  La NEWTEAM et entre une nouvelle équipe qui, j'en suis sûr, va nous éblouir aujourd'hui, la POLYPOK TEAM mais pour faire plus court nous les appellerons les Polypocket. Ce match sera de toute beauté, d'autant plus que le soleil est de la partie. _Dans les tribunes, c'est le délire, et personne ne remarque l'homme en imperméable, avec des lunettes noires et un chapeau de feutre_ [K1] _*, qui cherche une place et qui la trouve près de Maggie, en pleine discussion avec Jannette Ross. Pendant ce temps là, dans les vestiaires, Olivier Atton parle à son équipe._

- **Non, les gars, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fait de compétition avant, que la victoire sera facile ! Il va falloir se battre ! C'est compris ?**

- **OUAIS ! hurlent les membres de l'équipe.**

- **Bien ! Julian, tu seras avec moi à l'avant, en attaque.**

- **Ouké Oulivié. On va biou les avoirrr, _répond Julian en se levant, la main sur le cœur ( euh ! Pas d'allusion le brave garçon est guéri !)._**

- **Oui oui !** **Tu peux te rasseoir Julian. _Voyant l'air désespéré de Ben,  Olivier sourit et ajoute :_ Ben ! Tu seras aussi à l'attaque mais à l'arrière. J'ai confiance en vous, et on va gagner !**

- **OUAIS ! _hurlent-ils tous, sauf Tom qui ricane dans son coin _: « PFFF ! Bien sûr qu'on va gagner ! Pas besoin de nous le dire ! »**

Tous les joueurs sortent des vestiaires, pour attendre le début du match, sauf Olivier et Ben. Le capitaine s'approche de lui et il le prend  dans ses bras.

- Ca ne va pas ? demande le footeux.

- Tu ne m'as pas mis à l'avant… Et ce Julian Ross il… m'énerve.

- Quoi, c'est tout ! Mais c'est pas grave… Allez, fais pas la tête !

- Tu as brisé notre duo[K2]** de choc. Tout ça pour ce Julian ! Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?demande  Ben en reculant et en regardant Olivier dans les yeux.

- Il a du talent !

- Quoi ? Comment … Mais !

- Ne te fâche pas ! Olivier avançe vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Ben ferme les yeux et inspire l'odeur ennivrante de son capitaine. Toi aussi tu as du talent ! Ben le regarde les yeux brillants. Mais moins que Julian !

- Quoi ! 

Ben se dégage de son étreinte, tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Olivier le rattrape et lui fait face.

- Ben ! Allez ! Fais pas ton jaloux !

- Laisse-moi Olivier, j'ai un match à jouer en tant que joueur de deuxième classe. Ben le contourne. Il a les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il se dirige  vers la sortie. Olivier le regarde  partir.

- Ben ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas dit ça !

Olivier sort des vestiaires et rejoint son équipe. Il s'assit à côté de Julian sous le regard inquisiteur de Ben.

- Hé Oulivié ! Ca va pas ! Tou est tout bizarrrre ! demande Julian, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

- Tout va bien ! Avec toi à nos côtés, on va gagner c'est sûr !

- Merrchi. Mais tou me surrrréstimé !

Le match tant attendu va bientôt commencer,alors que les Polypoket sortent des vestiaires. Haa mais que leurs tenues sont chics, regardez ce magnifique mariage de couleurs, entre le rose bonbon tirant sur le fluo, et le jaune safran tirant sur le caramel.

- ON S'EN FOUT !!! crie la foule.

Hé c'est moi le commentateur alors je dis que ce que je veux ! Compris !

- VA TE FAIRE !

Mais… Mais… Je me fous de votre avis d'abord ! Le match va bientôt commencer. Ca y est, les deux équipes rentrent sur le terrain. 

Un soupir de soulagement parcourt le public, qui poirote depuis déjà deux heures sous un soleil de plomb. La mère d'Olivier et celle de Julian se levent  alors et hurlent  comme des furies, non pas pour effrayer l'adversaire mais pour encourager leurs  fils, ce qui ne semble pas déranger l'homme en imperméable assis à côté.

Comme vous ne connaissez pas les Polypoket, je vais vous présenter les joueurs. Le capitaine d'équipe est Mark Landers, que certains connaissent aussi sous le nom de la Racaille.

« Mark ! Ho non!Je ne peux plus le voir ce con ! »pense Olivier.

« Non ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Pauvre Olivier, revoir son ex après six mois… Pourvu qu'il ne nous fasse pas une crise ! » pense Bruce Harper.

« Moun Diou ! Pas cette rrracaille voulgairrrrre ! »

Le petit avec les cheveux verts est d'origine portuguaise. Haa ! Le Portugal,quel beau pays avec ses petites…

- GROUILLE TOI !! BORDEL !!! 

Il s'appelle Jésus Méjavalpas… Derrière lui, avec les cheveux blonds très courts, c'est Huilda Rachid, puis vient Maxwell Qualitifiltre avec sa belle foulée et ses beaux cheveux bruns… Ho ! Mais je ne peux pas tous vous les présenter puisque l'arbitre va faire le toast. D'ailleurs je profite de ce court instant pour porter moi aussi un toast… Je lève mon verre à la victoire…Mais ferme-la si tu continues tes conneries je te vire… Quoi mais ?… Arrête de délirer et de boire du Ricard pendant que tu présentes les matchs ! Chef on vous entend le micro est… Coupe-le! Zip !( Bruit du micro que l'on coupe.) Pendant que le présentateur se fait taper dessus, Olivier et Mark sont sur le terrain face à l'arbitre.

- Alors Olive , tu prends quoi ? A toi l'honneur ! dit Mark en regardant étrangement le capitaine de la Newteam.

- Euh … Face ! 

- Non prend pile… Non face c'est bien ! hurlent les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Hé, c'est moi le capitaine ! Alors fermez-la ! Olivier se tourne vers l'arbitre, qui a  de grands yeux bleus et les cheveux ébouriffés. Celui-ci lance la pièce avec une étonnante assurance, il ne la suit même pas des yeux et la rattrape aisément.

- Pile ! A vous Polypokteam.

Zip ! (Bruit du micro qu'on rallume) Ho ! Le match va commencer et c'est les Polypoket qui ont la balle !Les deux équipes se font face. La tension est à son paroxysme. Excusez -moi mais est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un dico parce que je comprends pas ce que je dis…  Lis-ça et ta gueule ! …Bon…Euh…L'arbitre va donner le coup d'envoi…

Sur le terrain Mark fait face à Olivier, et Julian le regarde bizarrement.

« Qué s'é passé-t-il ! Oulivié à l'airrr vrrraiment pas bien ! »

- Hé !Olive ! Tu vas souffrir !crie Mark en même temps qu'il shoote dans le ballon.

Et la partie commence sur cette superbe passe de Mark Landers à Jésus qui commence à dribbler et courir tout droit.

« Quel merveilleux tacticien ce Jésus, et Mark s'est drôlement amélioré. » pense Roberto assis dans les tribunes près de l'entraîneur du père de Julian. 

Ho ! Mais quel jeu!Jésus approche dangereusement des buts de New team. Mais que fait la défense? Bruce Harper se dirige vers Méjavalpas,que va-t-il faire?

« Arf je vais faire mon coup spécial ! Ce nul ne va pas en revenir ! »

Ho ! Regardez Bruce s'allonge sur le sol et glisse vers les pieds de Jésus… C'est incroyable on avait jamais vu ça c'est merveilleux!

- ON APPELLE CA UN TACLE, CRETIN !!!!! hurle la foule.

Ho ! Ça va je suis nul en foot de tout façon ! Hé mais regardez ! Bruce qui n'a toujours pas finit son … Euh…

- TACLE !!!!!

Oui c'est ça… tacle… Et Jésus fait bondir son ballon au dessus de lui. Superbe action ! 

- Ho ! ça va être plus dur que je pensais ! dit Olivier.

- Hé ! Il va falloirrr ché battrrrre ! Ché surrr !

- Ha ! Merde j'ai foiré ! s'écrie Bruce.

- Ho Hé Ha ! Moun Diou [K3] !*** dit la mère de Ross en enfouissant son visage dans le décolleté de Maggie.

- PFFF ! Vient petit Jésus moi j'ai pas peur!Arf Arf!ajoute Tom.

Et c'est tout après j'ai plus d'onomatopées.

Et Jésus continue à courir tout droit vers les buts de la Newteam. Mais Mason et Carter se mettent devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Comme cette technique est bizarre et sadique…

- MAIS VIREZ CE NUL ! ON APPELLE CA MARQUER !!! 

Merci ! Alors c'est normal vous êtes sûr ?

- OUI !!!!

Bon ! Euh … Jésus est bloqué il ne peut plus bouger, heureusement, il contrôle le ballon et dans un magnifique geste il frappe le ballon qui s'envole très haut, et Mark Landers  court vers le ballon en même temps que Ben Becker… Qui va arriver sur le ballon en premier ?

« Il faut que je prouve à Olivier que j'ai du talent ! » pense Ben alors qu'il court vers Mark. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues rosies par l'effort. Il saute vers le ballon suivi de près par Mark.

Quel saut ! Ca c'est du beau sport ! Et c'est Ben qui touche le premier le ballon ! Il tire mais que se passe-t-il… Ben n'a pas du tirer assez fort car le ballon atterrit directement dans les pied de Rachid, qui fait la passe à Maxwell. Il commence à courir. Mais personne même pas l'arbitre n'avait vu qu'en regagnant la terre ferme Mark avait donné un bon coup de genoux dans l'estomac de Ben [K4] . Celui-ci est par terre recroquevilé sur lui-même, les bras autour du ventre. Mark s'agenouille près de lui feignant de s'excuser, il lui murmure alors à l'oreille :

- Tu n'es qu'une mauviette ! C'est pour ça qu'Olive t'a mis à une place de nul.

Il se relève et court vers Maxwell. Ben reste là. Mais il se relève vite et clopine vers les buts pour les défendre. Olivier le rejoint et court à ses côtés.

- Ca va ? 

- Fous-moi la paix ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

Ben Becker fait une étonnante accélération, il dépasse Olivier Atton et vient se planter devant Landers qui a maintenant la balle. 

« Tu en as pas eu assez !! Tu va voir ! » pense Mark en courant, le regard mauvais, vers Ben qui fonce sur lui.

Becker essaye de prendre le ballon mais il se foire lamentablement et tombe face contre terre ou plutôt gazon. Mark atoujours la balle et il continue de courir mais que fait la Newteam?!!? Voilà Paul qui tente de contrer Landers. 

Paul court vers Mark,celui-ci sourit. Paul approche, il est  presque contre son adversaire. 

Ca y est Landers est stoppé. Carter le marque.Mais il ne se laisse pas abattre, Mark propulse le ballon à près de 12 mètres du sol. Mais il ne retombe pas que se passe-t-il… Le ballon reste en l'air [K5] ¤ ! Landers saute… Quel bond impressionnant ! Il s'approche du ballon et par un retourné arrière triple piqué, il tire. Le ballon se dirige tout droit vers Thomas Price. Il va facilement l'arrêter,lui le plus grand gardien du pays...

« Quel bande de loosers ces Polypoket ! »pense Thomas. Il se prépare à intercepter ce tir trop facile. 

Tom plonge, il va toucher la balle. Mais NON … BUT … Les polypoket mènent désormais 1- 0. 

Tom n'en croit pas ses yeux,il allait attraper la balle très facilement mais celle-ci au dernier moment a dévié comme muée par une force invisible.

Ben pendant ce temps était resté inconscient, allongé sur le ventre au milieu du terrain.

La new Team va mal,pourra-t-elle remonter au score et battre les Polypoket pourtant très forts comme ils viennent de le prouver ? Allez il reste encore quatre-vingt minutes de jeu. Rien n'est perdu mais rien n'est gagné non plus…

- TA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin de chapitre.

Je m'excuse auprès des fans d'Olive & Tom car ce n'est là que le début… HAHAHAHAAH ( Rire sadique de Zangdar dans Naheulbeuk !)

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1]Putain il a pas chaud !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K2] DUOOOOO ! Non AF ça c'est olive et Tom c'est pas GW ! Ha bon tant pis !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K3] ArfArf !!! J'adore cette expression !! Moun Diou ! Haha c'est ridicule !lol

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K4] Ben… Pauvre petit Ben je suis désolée ça va ?

Ben : Méchante auteur !! Méchante ! Ce con tape vraiment fort !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K5] Ce qui est normal,on est quand même dans Olive et Tom,la super série où les ballons ne retombent jamais ou seulement lorsqu'ils deviennent ovales ou violets fluo !!


	2. Temps mort !

Auteur : Atomicfrog 

**Titre :Commande**

**Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, et gros délire**

**Base : Olive&Tom**

**Casdédit : Je dédie ce gros délire à la personne qui me la comandé (d'ou le titre) et qui est aussi une grande amie, j'ai bien nommé Quatrinka !!! Joyeux Anniversaire !!**

**PS qui veut dire petit conseil pour suivre : L'écriture en 12 gras c'est le commentateur sportif qui parle, _en italique c'est le narrateur qui decrit se qui ce passe sur le terrain._ – Le tiret signale que le persos parle. « Les guillemet qu'il pense » Même si c'est rare pour des footeux ! Aie non pas sur la tête.  **

Résumé : La New Team affronte les Polypoket, avant la rencontre Ben et Olivier se sont disputés à cause de Julian Ross. Lors du match, Ben en essayant de marquer Mark Landers, l'ex petit ami d'Olive comme il l'appelle, a reçu un terrible coup de genou dans le ventre puis s'est évanoui. Pendant ce temps, les Polypoket ont marqué un but grâce à une technique étrange.

Commande 

**Chapitre02**

**Temps mort !**

****

****

Ben est toujours inconscient , Olivier s'approche de lui, il le retourne.

- **Ben ? Ben ! Réveille-toi !_c__rie-t-il alors qu'il le secoue violemment._**

- **Oli…** **Je suis désolé_… souffle Ben, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux._**

Ben sombreà nouveau dans l'inconscience. Le capitaine prend son ami dans ses bras, mais il sent quelque chose d'étrange et regarde sa main.

- **Du sang !!!! Mais c'est pas possible, comment ça se fait !_s_****_'écrie Olivier_. BEN ! **

- **Ma qué cé qui ché passe ? Moun diou … UN MEDECHIN VITE !**

**Mais que se passe-t-il ? Des types en blanc avec une croix rouge sur le torse viennent d'arriver… Ben est toujours allongé,mais qu'attend-t-il pour jouer ?!**

Mark Landers et son équipe,pendant ce temps,se congratulent mutuellement. Olivier demande alors à l'arbitre un temps mort [K1] . Les infirmiers placent Ben sur un brancard et pansent sa plaie, puis ils l'emmènent vers les vestiaires. Olivier et Julian le suivent.

« Mais comment céla a-t-il pou arrrrivé ? »

« HO ! Ben je suis tellement désolé ! C'est de ma faute ! »

Je profite de ce temps mort pour vous parler de la migration des Koalas albinos. Voyez-vous ces étranges animaux, une foi par an, fabrique grâce à leur pattes griffues de magnifiques canoës, puis ils grimpent dedans et partent vers les U.S.A, c'est pour ça que les indiens d'Amérique ont des canoës, en fait se sont les koalas albinos qui… Madame je vous prie de sortir de cette pièce… Le petit ami de mon fils est peut-être en train de mourir et vous racontez vos conneries sur les Koalas…Mais… Vous n'avez pas honte ? OLIVIER NE PERD PAS COURAGE !!!! JE T'AIME MON PETIT CHERI ! … Madame je ne veux pas être vulgaire mais… TA GUOULE DOU CON … Janette !?? Zip!

Dans la régie c'est la folie,Janette et Maggie tabassent le commentateur sportif, à l'aide de leurs sacs à main remplis préalablement de briques et de fers à cheval.

Dans les vestiaires les infirmiers ont bourré le pauvre Ben de sédatifs en tout  genre. Il est endormi, sur une table, torse nu [K2] , la poitrine enserrée dans un bandage taché de sang. Olivier lui tient la main et lui caresse la joue, pendant que Julian, derrière, observe l'émouvante scène.

- Ben, je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon... J'aurais dû te mettre en avant centre… C'est de ma faute tout ça !

 Une larme coule sur sa joue, il approche son visage de celui, endormi, de son amant. Au contact de ses lèvres, Ben fronçe les sourcils, et fait une grimace de douleur. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il entoure de ses bras, tremblants, la taille d'Olivier.

- Olivier… Je ne pourrais pas jouer ce match… 

- Ne dit pas ça !

- Si… Alors … Olivier … Gagne… Pour …Pour moi. Ben referme les yeux dans un triste soupir. Le capitaine de la Newteam lève le poing et regarde Julian qui hoche la tête.

- Pour toi, je gagnerai ce match, je te le promet,s'écrie-t- il avant de sortir de la pièce suivi par Julian.

Pendant ce temps,sur le terrain les joueurs de la Newteam et les Polypoket respectivement s'inquiètent et s'impatientent.

- Mark Landers, je te promet que plus un seul ballon ne touchera mes filets, je t'attend… dit Tom  en fixant le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

- Eh Tom, si on profitait de ce temps mort pour … 

- S'entraîner, Bruce Harper, s'entraîner !

- Ha bon… Si tu veux… Tant pis !

- Quoi tu voulais… Mon pauvre Bruce tu es vraiment trop pervers.Et aux dernières nouvelles on est pas ensemble !

- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Non,mais je sais ce que j'évite … murmure Tom en riant.

- Tu es vraiment nul et sans cœur !!!!

- Quoi ?!?C'est faux !

- As-tu seulement une fois aimé quelqu'un dans ta vie?demande Bruce.

Tom reste silencieux,le regard dans le vague.

- Oui,une fois… Mais…

- C'est qui ???? C'est qui ??? C'est qui ????? hurle Harper en sautant dans tous les sens.

Tom rougit d'un coup, il grince des dents et sert les poings, contenant l'envie d'écrabouiller la tête, fort moche, de Bruce entre ses deux mains. Mais il se contante de mettre chaleureusement son poing sur la figure de la sauterelle.

- Andouille ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et oublie de m'approcher ! Tu pourrais le regretter !dit Thomas en remettant le gant qu'il avait enlevé pour frapper l'andouille [K3] .Bruce se frotte le nez et ajoute :

- PFLFLF ! T'es vraiment… Il s'arrête voyant Tom enlever son gant. Ho ! Et puis zut !

- Hé Bruce !

- Quoi ?

- Joue mieux la prochaine fois. Ton tacle était à chier.

- Je t'emmerde !dit-il en partant et essuyant son nez endolori.

Mark Landers lui, a regroupé son équipe autour de lui.

- Alors les gars voilà le plan, l'équipe de tarlouses à la balle,donc il faut lui prendre. Et après c'est simple,vous me faites la passe et je marque … Compris ?

- Oui ! hurlent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Olivier n'est toujours revenu sur le terrain. Dans l'équipe de la Newteam c'est l'inquiétude.

- Ben est un de nos meilleurs joueurs et le petit ami d'Olivier s'il ne peut pas jouer c'est la fin. Olivier va déprimer et … mais heureusement que Julian est là ! dit Mason.

Bonjours mesdames et messieurs. Je suis Patty et à côté de moi Tippy. Nous sommes les nouvelles commentatrices. L'autre étant beaucoup moins compétant. Nous vous informons donc que Ben Becker ne peut plus jouer car gravement blessé… 

Oui tout à fait Patty, il souffre d'une blessure ouverte,due semble-t-il à un coup de genou ou de crampon, et je ne peux vous en dire plus malheureusement ! 

« HO ! NON ! Ca c'est con »pense Bruce.

« Haha ! Je suis trop fort ! J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups !Haha ! » pense Mark Landers.

« Et merde ! Olivier va nous faire une crise de nerf ! » pense Thomas Price.

Ha Patty ! Voilà enfin Olivier, suivi de Julian Ross, qui  sort des vestiaires… 

Oui Tippy, enfin la NEWTEAM va pouvoir prendre sa revanche et écrabouiller ces abrutis de Poly… 

Houlalalala Patty vous n'êtes pas objective !… 

En effet, Tippy, heureusement que vous êtes là. La partie va enfin pouvoir continuer. La balle est pour la Newteam. Et on me dit que c'est…

Théo Davosky qui va remplacer Ben Becker…

Pourvu qu'il joue aussi bien voire mieux que Becker.

Les joueurs prennent leurs places sur le terrain. Les équipes se font face, et Mark (H) [K4] Landers fixe bizarrement Olivier.

« Alors petit Olive… Tu m'avais oublié… Tu ne m'oublieras plus je te le promet ! » pense Landers.

- Et comment va Ben ? dit-il.Olivier se fige, un soupçon de culpabilité et d'inquiétude passent dans ses yeux, « Gagne… Pour …Pour moi » a dit Ben... Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête.

- Tu vas perdre, Mark,comme tu m'as perdu !s'écrie Atton en serrant le poing d'un air solennel comme il sait si bien le faire.

L'arbitre siffle la reprise de la partie.

Et c'est parti! Mon Olive, fait une passe en lobe à votre Julian, qui commence à courir…

Oui tout à fait Patty, mais regardez, Olivier sur la droite est suivi par Rachid et Landers, Ross ne peut plus lui faire de passe, de plus, il est, lui, suivi par Jésus… 

Houlàlà, comment pourront -ils s'en sortir ?

Julian court toujours, toujours tout droit [K5] en dribblant. Soudain l'un des défenseurs fonce vers lui. 

Julian court, mais Maxwell arrive devant lui et il…

tacle. Julian entame un petit pont…

Mais non le ballon ne suit pas… 

Tippy que se passe-t-il… 

Hé bien chère Patty je ne sais pas du tout. Lui le petit prince du foot, foirer un petit pont ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout du tout.

- HO ! Mais comment céla est-il poussible?!!?On aurait dit qué lé ballon avait bougé de loui-même ! s'écrie Julian soudain figé.

- C'est pas possible,Julian n'aurait jamais raté un truc aussi simple, même moi j'aurai fait mieux, soupire Bruce en courant vers Jésus à qui Maxwell avait fait la passe.

« Alors ça ! Je suis pas le seul alors… Mais ça n'arrivera plus»pense [K6] Tom.

Dans les tribunes,les supporters de la Newteam sont silencieux et inquiets. En gros tout le stade est silencieux et seul s'entendent des ho et des ha de surprise. Roberto a rejoint les deux mamans et les réconfortent. L'homme en imperméable à côté d'eux sourit légèrement.

« Julian est peut-être aussi bon voir même meilleur qu'Olivier,et pourtant il s'est lamentablement gauffré. Ce n'est pas normal... Son cœur peut-être... NON ! C'est pas normal. » pense Roberto.

Jésus court vers les buts, attention NewTeam ! Mais heureusement Bruce le stoppe,rejoint bientôt par Ted… 

Tout à fait Patty, Jésus Méjavalpas ne peut plus bouger, il contrôle le ballon… 

Que va-t-il faire, ha il fait la passe à Mark qui continue de courir. Il est près des buts… 

Hou mais cette fois je ne crois pas que Tom laissera passer cette balle… 

Regardez Patty, Mark tire … 

ET …

A suivre !

C'est trop drôle de finir les chapitres comme ça ! J'aurais dû intituler ce chapitre : «Ou comment bien meublé et écrire 3 pages en ne faisant pas mais alors pas du tout avancer l'histoire ! » Ca faisait un peu long alors bon !

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1]Comment j'ai bien trouvé le titreeeuh !!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K2]Grrrrr ! Drrrrr !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K3] Il en a plein des surnoms moches ! Tiens un autre ! 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K4] Coucou Quatrinka !!!! (Hlanders est un magasin de Toulon !!)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K5]Quel fin tactitien !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K6] Et ben ça alors ! Un footeux qui pense !ironise Atomicfrog.Ta gueule!! hurle Quatrinka,c'est Tom,il est beau,grand et intelligent !  Ouais, mais c'est quand même un footeux ! Aïe aïe non pas un Koala albinos aïe !!


	3. Pasque y en a marre des roues de bicycle...

Auteur : Atomicfrog 

**Titre :Commande**

**Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, et gros délire.**

**Base : Olive&Tom**

**Casdédit : Je dédie ce gros délire à la personne qui me la comandé (d'ou le titre) et qui est aussi une grande amie, j'ai bien nommé Quatrinka !!! Joyeux Anniversaire !!**

**PS qui veut dire petit conseil pour suivre : L'écriture en 12 gras c'est le commentateur sportif qui parle, _en italique c'est le narrateur qui decrit se qui ce passe sur le terrain._ – Le tiret signale que le persos parle. « Les guillemet qu'il pense » Même si c'est rare pour des footeux ! Aie non pas sur la tête. Et… signale les changements de comentateurs ou plutôt commentatrices **

Commande Chapitre 3 Parce qu'on en a marre des roues de bicyclettes ! 

****

Jésus court vers les buts, attention Newteam ! Mais heureusement Bruce le stoppe rejoint bientôt par Ted… 

Tout à fait Patty, Jésus Méjavalpas ne peut plus bouger, il contrôle le ballon… 

Que va-t-il faire, ha il fait la passe à Mark qui continue de courir. Il est près des buts…

Hou mais cette fois je ne crois pas que Tom laissera passer cette balle… 

Regardez Patty, Mark tire … 

ET …

Tom s'élance et attrape le ballon, puis le serre contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Il le pose à terre et shoote.

**Bel arrêt de Tom** [K1] *** qui dégage en direction d'Olivier. Il court vers le ballon et le rattrape.**

**« Tom est vraiment un grand champion et un bon goal ! » _pense Mark Landers, les poings serrés, il fixe Tom qui lui sourit d'un air hautain_** [K2] **_**, puis qui lui montre alors du doigt Olivier qui avait rattrapé la balle._**

- **Que crois-tu ? Je t'ai eu une fois, je pourrais toujours te mettre un autre but dans les dents ! **

- **Cause toujours la Racaille ! Je t'ai sous-estimé et ça n'arrivera plus ! Alors cours ! Arf arf !_dit Tom ricanant. _**

Mark lui sourit, regarde les gradins [K3] ***, puis s'en va courir pour aider les Polypoket.

Olivier court,il fait la passe et Julian…  JULIAN JULIAN !!! Allez Mambeau !… Tippy s'il-vous-plaît ! Donc euh,Julian court vers les buts des Polypoket, pourvu Tippy qu'il ne refasse pas la même erreur, que dis-je, énorme connerie… Mais non !!! Il le refera pas c'était pas sa faute, et vous exagérez un peu ma chère !… Non, c'est un nul… Qu'est-ce-que vous osez dire !?!… Que c'est un gros lourd… Mais mais ! HO ! Regardez Patty pendant que nous discutions aimablement, Julian s'est énormément avancé des buts, je vous l'avais dit… Hn ! Ouais ouais ! Donc Julian tire en direction du poteau droit. Quel nouille il sait pas cadrer ou quoi ?… Mais non chère Patty c'est unetechnique secrète… Ha mouais ?! Pourvu qu'Olivier ait capté ce qu'il veut faire… En effet, mais regardez Olivier se dirige vers le ballon. 

- **A toua Oulivier,fait-nous une chouette bout!_hurle Julian_.**

Olivier se dirige vers le poteau droit, puis il l'escalade, il s'agrippe à la transversale, puis il prend appui sur celle-ci. 

**« Pour toi Ben ! » _pense Olivier alors qu'il pose ses pieds sur la barre blanche._**

**_Au fait ! Comme c'est pas pratique d'escalader un poteau de buts avec des crampons, notre petit Olivier avait évidemment enlevé ses crampons puis il les avait rangé dans un petit buisson près des gradins. Euh où j'en étais?_**

Mais que fait Olivier, il se prend pour un singe ou un Dukalyon [K4] ? Mais non Patty il finit la technique secrète de Julian. Il saute,et... par un rapide et sexy mouvement du bassin il se retourne sur le ballon… Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son interéssant. Pff ! 

Pendant ce temps dans une chambre d'hôpital, Ben suit le matche qui est retransmi à la télé [K5] .

- **Ouah !!!! Ce cul qu'il a ! Vas-y mon amour marque ce but pour moi ! **

Une infirmière rentre vite dans la chambre et sans rien demander elle le pique et s'en va.

- **Mark je souffre à cause de toi, dès que je sors je te pète les dents... RzZzZ RzZzZ...**

Sur le stade,Olivier est toujours en l'air en train de se retourner. Le goal des Polypoket nommé, euh, quel nom débile je vais pouvoir lui donner à lui ? Ha ! J'ai trouvé. Donc… Sam Gonfle n'avait rien vu venir,il plonge vers Olivier.

Atton est enfin retourné, il tire, quelle puissance dans ce mouvement… Et … 

**Fin du chapitre !!**

**__**

**_Arf arf non je rigole ! Je continue._**

**_ Sam n'a pas le temps d'arrêter cette balle. Ses doigts frôlent la balle qui lui déchire ses beaux gants, touts neufs que lui avait offerts sa maman sur son lit de mort._**

** Et BUT ! … **

**Tout à fait Tippy, il y a bien but malgrès cette technique complètement farfelue issue du cerveau très con de ce cher auteur. _ Ta gueule si t'es pas contente tu vires ! …_**

**Oui mais but quand même, et 1-1,égalité. La Newteam a une chance de gagner maintenant…**

** Ouais ! Mais s'ils continuent comme ça, c'est pas sûr…**

** Purée Patty, mais t'es chiante, qu'est-ce-que t'as ? Tu me fais la gueule ?… **

**Non ! c'est...en fait... je…**

** Quoi,c'est parce que j'ai rompu avec toi c'est ça ? … **

**Tu ne devrais pas… **

**Tu fais chier je dis ce que je veux ! …**

**Mais… **

**De quel droit tu sabotes ce superbe but ! Hein ! Pour une bête histoire de cul ?…**

** Mais il est pourri ce but, il a duré en tout dix minutes** [K6] **…**

** RHAAAA ! … Aïe NON … Purée le … Zip.**

Olivier ne cache pas sa joie, malgrès le meutre passionel qui se déroule dans la régie. Julian se jette dans ses bras et lui tapote chaleureusemnt le bas du dos.

- **RRRRULIAN !!!! Lève tes sales pattes de MON Olivier !!!! _hurle Ben qui venait de se réveiller. _**

Aussitôt une infirmière arrive et hop j'tite picouze. 

- **Je buterais ce Julian… RzZzZ RzZzZz... _Ben s'endort une larme sur la joue_** [K7] *****_._**

Olivier serre amicalement la main de Julian et tout deux commencent à faire un tour d'honneur avec dans les mains le drapeau officiel de la Newteam( ©Patty corporation)suivis de toute l'équipe sauf Tom, qui reste scotché à ses buts.

- Pff ! Mais quelle bande de prétentieux ! C'est pas vrai ça ! On a pas gagné et on est pas en Coupe du Monde. Pff ! Puisque c'est comme ça j'enlève ma casquette tiens,bien fait pour eux [K8] **** !

Dans les gradins les deux mamans pleurent de fiereté. Roberto debout applaudit et saute dans tout les sens. L'homme à côté grogne. Mark Landers s'approche de Sam qui de peur se serre,lui et ses magnifiques cheveux gris métallisés, contre le poteau.

- Non Mark ! Ne me frappe pas, je l'ai pas vu venir celui-là j' te jure ! couine-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? C'est pas ta faute,et puis Olivier est très fort.

Mark lui sourit et se tourne vers les gradins.

- Une personne n'a pas fait son boulot et ça va chier !!! murmure-t-il en serrant le poing toujours regardant les gradins.

- Brrrravou Oulivier ch'était una chuperbé acchione ! dit Julian à Olivier [K9] **, alors qu'il courrent toujours,le drapeau à la main et acclamé par la foule en délire. 

- Excuse-moi Julian, mais ton accent c'est de pire en pire, j'ai rien compris !

- J'ai dit : bravo Olivier c'était une superbe action !

- HAAA ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! 

- Olivier ! L'accent c'est juste pour draguer ! 

- Quoi ?!? Tu me … s'écrie Olivier.

- Mais non c'est yuste qué y'ai prrris trrrop l'habitoudé ! Merdé cha rrrécomencé !

L'arbitre aux cheuveux ébouriffés est rejoint par un autre au cheveux bruns très longs et nattés [K10] ***. Ce dernier se jette dans les bras de l'arbitre ébouriffé qui le laisse alors tomber durement par terre. Il regarde sa montre, et fait alors signe à l'autre de remettre en jeu. Le natté se lève,chope le ballon, puis avance en trottinant vers le centre du terrain. Julian et Olivier qui avaient fini leur tour de stade rejoignent leur équipe. L'arbitre natté leur fait un grand sourire, puis pose le ballon, et s'en va en trottinant joyeusement. L'autre le tape sur la tête,grogne puis siffle le coup d'envoi. Dans la régie, le sang recouvre les murs.NON ! Et puis quoi encore ! Au contraire jugez plutôt !

Youhou ! Regarde hip ! Pattyounette. Le n'arbitre il a hip ! Sssifler...

C'est cool ! Tiens un peu plus de Ricard que l'autre a laissé.Hip ! Là ! …

Ouais !!!! Tippy tu sais que t'es belle, Ooh ouh et hip !L'arbitre il est cooool il a hip sssifler.

Vite,il faut faire quelque chose. J'ai justement le numéro de téléphone de la magicienne de Naheulbeuk. Super !! Elle arrive par téléportation et elle va nous lancer un petit sort de dissipation d'ivresse de groupe.

Zalaga von baradoum. * WASPH (bruit du du sort lancé !)Ouah ! Ca marche bien ce truc ! Merci magicienne aux cheveux de feu !…

Où en est la partie ?… 

L'arbitre vient de siffler et c'est Landers qui a le ballon.  Il porte le danger très près des cages de la Newteam…

Tout à fait Patty ! Landers mène le jeu,il est bientôt rejoint par Bruce…

qui tacle mais bon c'est pas super … 

Comme d'habitude, son action foire… 

Tiens,Olivier se dirige vers lui, et le marque. Julian fait de même. Mark contrôle le ballon. 

A ce moment précis Roberto se lève et hurle pour encourager son équipe. Surpris et bousculé par l'ancien avant-centre brésilien, qui avait justement prit beaucoup de poids, le type en imperméable à côté de lui tombe par terre. Son chapeau s'envole laissant voir une opulante chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval. Sur le terrain au même moment.

Mon Dieu ! Tippy regardez ! Que se passe-t-il ?On dirait que le ballon vole ? Il tourne en rond maintenant...

Et il vire au violet !?!? … 

Mais c'est pas possible ? Je pense que nous sommes encore bourrées !… 

Peut-être… 

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demande Olivier les yeux levés.

- Ché le chaint ésprrrit qui nous vient en aide, s'écrie Julian.

Après s'être relevé et avoir assomé le prophète en herbe, Mark serre les poings et court vers les gradins. A côté du terrain,l'arbitre à la natte se roule par terre en rigolant pendant que l'autre sort une arme de son espace short noir d'arbitre, et il tire. Le ballon tombe alors sur le sol. Dans les gradins, l'homme blond est toujours par terre et il farfouille anxieusement dans son blouson. Roberto l'aide à se relever, c'est alors qu'il voit son visage. L'homme à l'imperméable le pousse alors et s'enfuit.

- C'est impossible ! J'ai dû rêver ! se dit-il en se relevant et en allant rejoindre les mamans.

Tiens le ballon est retombé !…

Mais que se passe-t-il,les arbitres ont déclaré l'arrêt temporaire de la partie…

C'est bizarre, en tout cas moi je vais allez prendre un petit pastis, vous venez… 

Bien sûr... ZIP!

Fin de chapitre

Cette foi c'est la bonne ! Attention le prochain chapitre sera pire que celui-là,âme insensible aux gros délires et à la dérision gratuite s'abstenir !

@+ Si vous en avez le courage !

Hahahahahaha ( rire super sadique !)

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1] Mouais come d'hab. Et puis de tout façon il faut que je lui donne un rôle important c'est DUR !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K2] idem il a toujours l'air hautain !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K3] Non pas de ce côté de l'autre !!! Voilà !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K4] Kantero : Hé Takénou on parle de nous,c'est Eri qui va pas être contente. 

Takechi : Mouais vite filons avant qu'elle arrive !

Kantero : Tu as toujours raison ! Tu ferais un bon mari pour...

Takéchi : Ta gueule !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K5] Petit mais costaud !! 

Quatrinka : Mais arrête de nous emmerder avec tes commentaires débiles !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K6] Ben quoi c'est normal !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K7] Non rien ! Quoi pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? Oo

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K8] Sacrilège !!! Tom ne fait pas ça c'est un grave pêché !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K9] Je précise pour les lourds qui ont rien compris !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K10] Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en enpêcher ! Non ça … me … reprend , je suis possédée.. HAAAA ! DUOOOO !!!


	4. Courage c'est le dernier!

Auteur : Atomicfrog 

**Titre :Commande**

**Genre : Yaoi, Yuri, et gros délire.**

**Base : Olive&Tom**

**Casdédit : Je dédie ce gros délire à la personne qui me la commandé (d'ou le titre) et qui est aussi une grande amie, j'ai bien nommé Quatrinka !!! Joyeux anniversaire !!**

**PS qui veut dire petit conseil pour suivre : Le commentateur n'est plus présent donc je reprend un format normal d'écriture ! ( enfin !) Et donc j'écrirai au passé simple !**

Commande Chapitre 4 Courage c'est le dernier ! Les derniers évènements avaient un peu surpris les joueurs des deux équipes. Olivier, après être sorti de sa stupeur[K1] , alla vite voir Ben qui comatait dans l'hôpital situé à trois mètres du stade. Pendant que celui-ci courait pour rejoindre son amant, Tom,lui,avait poursuivi Mark Landers, dont il avait remarqué l'étrange comportement. 

**Mark était dans les gradins,à la place où auparavant était assis l'étrange personnage. **

- **Alors c'est toi ! Pourquoi ? demanda Tom en s'esseyant près de Landers.**

- **Pourquoi ? Toi, tu me demandes pourquoi ! Mais c'est à cause de toi !s'écria-t-il soudain.**

- **Je … je suis … désolé. Je ne pensais pas…**

- **Ho arrête, je me fous de tes excuses, ce qui est fait est fait !**

- **Pourquoi alors as-tu triché ?**

- **J'étais obligé ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix … et puis je voulais absolument gagner, pour lui prouver ! dit Mark avec regret. **

**Tom soupira, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le capitaine des Polypoket prit sa tête dans ses mains.**

- **J'ai tout foiré !! Je suis un vrai pommé. Olive avait raison !**

**Thomas passa la main sur les épaules de Mark avec hésitation. Mais Mark, perdu dans ses pensées et ses remords,ne réagit pas.**

- **Tu n'es pas un pommé… Je suis sûr que même sans tricher tu aurais quand même fait de belles actions. Tu es un grand footballeur,murmura Tom.**

- **Tu dis ça parce que je mesure 1m90**[K2] ** ?**

- **Mais non ! Je veux dire que tu es très doué !**

- **Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi tu me remontes le moral comme ça ?**

**Tom souria tristement et ajouta :**

- **Tu le sais !**

**Mark hocha la tête. Thomas Price lui proposa alors, en attendant que la partie reprenne, de s'entraîner. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cages, et Mark commença à tirer**[K3] **, sans marquer de buts.**

**Pendant ce temps,les arbitres autopsiaient le ballon de foot bizarroïde et poursuivaient la chose blonde. **

**Mais dans la chambre 666 de l'hôpital, Olivier essayait de réveiller Ben ,sous le joug de puissants somnifères.**

- **Ben !!! Ben !!! Réveille-toi !!! hurla-t-il.**

**Ben ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux turquoises**[K4] ** qui se mirent aussitôt à briller.**

- **Ho ! Olivier alors tu es mort toi aussi. Viens je vais te présenter St-Pierre.**

**Ben se tourna vers le truc qui portait les sacs de sang ou de liquides transparents.**

- **Bonjour St-Pierre, voici Olivier mon ami, il vient juste d'arriver ici…**

**Olive lui donna une petite gifle qui le surprit. Becker cligna des yeux :**

- **Où suis-je ?demanda-t-il.**

- **A l'hôpital. Tu avais reçu un mauvais coup de crampon.**

**Ben écarquilla les yeux puis il se tripatouilla vivement sa poitrine ceignée d'un pansement blanc taché de rouge.**

- **Voui c'est vrai !!! Je me souviens ! Excuse-moi, cette bourrique d'infirmière me bourre de calmans. **

- **C'est pas grave ! Alors comment tu te sens ?**

- **Mal ! J'ai l'impression d'être vieux de cent ans. C'est horrible,soupira-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller. Le match est déjà fini ? Qui a gagné ?**

- **Personne encore ! Le match n'est pas fini !**

- **Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur le terrain ?**

**Olivier sourit. Il prit la telécommande de la télé et alluma celle-ci. Une image des deux arbitres,en train de tourner autour du ballon crevé, apparu.**

**« _Pendant le match, qui opposait la Polypokteam à la Newteam, il s'est produit un incident. Les arbitres ont donc stoppé le match. »_annonçait la voix monotone d'un journaliste. L'image sauta et ils découvrirent l'image d'une femme blonde hyper bien foutue, habillée de rose fluo, et assise entre deux gars super musclés avec des costumes de pingouins.**

**_« Les arbitres pensent qu'il y a eu une tentative de triche, cette femme,Barbie Poket, qui est le sponsor de l'équipe Polypoket, est accusée d'être la cause de cette fraude ! »_**

**Olivier soupira et éteignit la télé. Ben éclata de rire.**

- **OUARF ! Comment elle était sapée celle-la !! **[K5] ****

- **Ben arrête d'appuyer sur le petit bouton. LA ! ordonna doucement le capitaine de la Newteam en montrant la chose.**

- **POURQUOI ??? **

- **C'est l'arrivée de morphine et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, l'overdose n'est pas loin !**

**Ben laissa tomber le truc avec peine puis il ajouta :**

- **Crois-tu que Mark Landers était au courant de la tricherie ?**

- **Evidemment ! Il est fourbe et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !**

- **Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?demanda Ben, surpris des propos d'Olivier qui était toujours très fairplay.**

- **C'est une longue histoire**[K6] **, qui ne te plaira pas.**

- **Allez raconte ! Et du tout début ! ordonna Ben.**

**Olivier souffla et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait par où commencer.**

- **Au tout début,il y avait rien mais rien, puis une énorme explosion appellée le Bigbang a créé l'univers…**

- **Olivier rend-moi cette seringue s'il te plaît !**

**Olivier obtempéra, puis commença son récit.**[K7] ****

- **Comme tu le sais, il y a un an, je sortais avec Mark Landers. J'avais énormément confiance en lui. Et nous vivions ensemble heureux, je n'avais jamais connu pareil bonheur avant. Il était toujours là pour moi…**

**Olivier s'interrompit en voyant Ben qui commençait à s'impatienter et à devenir rouge.**

- **Donc tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au jour où… **

**Toubidou… **[K8] ****

**- Je venais de finir mon entraînement, pendant que toute mon équipe **[K9] **partait pour les vestiaires, Roberto et moi discutions des cours de la bourse. Après cette entretien, j'étais parti me changer avec dans la tête l'envie d'acheter des actions Danone. **

**J'arrivai donc dans le bâtiment. Tous étaient partis, et le hall sentait la sueur et le sang. Je me dirigeais dans la pénombre sinistre et étouffante vers cette lumière, cette étrange lumière qui me paraissait être la dernière de l'univers. J'avançai à pas de loup, bien que l'édifice fut vide. J'avais l'impression d'être épié par quelque être venu des enfers. Plus je m'approchais de cette éblouissement blanc et plus j'avais chaud. Chaque pas de plus était une souffrance…**

**Ben arracha le livre d'horreur des mains d'Olivier, qui commençait à délirer tout seul. Il avait éteint la lumière et son visage se déformait en rictus horribles alors qu'il lisait. Olivier sortit de son trip,s'excusa et reprit.[K10]**

- **Donc je m'approchai de cette porte entr'ouverte. C'était les vestiaires. J'ouvris la porte et là… Je vis la chose la plus horrible qui m'était donné de voir… C'était affreux … Invraissemblable… Je ne pouvais pas y croire, mais c'était la pure vérité … L'atroce vérité, qui a changé ma vie en enfer… **

- **MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS VU ?!!!!!!!? hurla le blessé, à bout de nerfs.**

**Une infirmière arriva aussitôt, seringue en main. Ben la laissa venir puis juste avant qu'elle le pique, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure.**

- **YES !!!! Hahahaha !!! Je t'ai eu S*** !!! **

**Le garçon au maillot numéro 11 se tourna vers le numéro 10 et demanda :**

- **Alors qu'as-tu vu ?**

- **J'ai vu … Mark … dans… dans … les bras de Tom !!Je lui faisais confiance,et il m'a trompé!!Alors j'ai rompu et je suis parti noyer mon chagrin dans le Ricard. ** [K11] ** Depuis ce jour, je ne l'avais plus revu. Il était parti au Sénégal pour un stage.**

- **Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayer de t'expliquer avec Mark ?**

- **Tu es drôle toi… C'est ce que tu aurais fait ? **

**Ben regarda profondément Olivier, de ses grands yeux emplis de compassion et de douceur.**

- **Oui évidemment ! Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ?**

- **En as-tu parlé avec Tom ?**

- **Euh …Non ! Je devais partir en vacances en Charentes une semaine mais lorsque  je suis revenu, il était parti au Danemark, avec son tuteur.**

- **Donc c'est pour ça ! Pour c'est seulement une  erreur qui reste inexpliquéé !Tu le hais et tu lui attribues un acte que jamais il n'aurait osé penser. Je suis sûr que cette femme … Barbie je-sais-pas–quoi est la cause de la fraude.**

- **Peut-être as-tu raison…**

- **Bien sûr que j'ai raison,dit Ben en attrapant le maillot de son amant.**

**Olivier embrassa Ben . L'infirmière qui était k.o. se releva et s'enfuit en hurlant.**

**Après quelque minutes,des bruit sourds se firent entendre : **

**TOC TOC ! Olivier alla ouvrir. C'était Julian Ross **[K12] **qui armé d'un bouquet de fleurs venait voir Ben.**

- **Bonyour Ben alorrrs coumment tou vas ?demanda celui-ci en posant les fleurs dans un vase prévu pour .**

- **Pas très bien mais je tiens le coup ! Merci pour les fleurs elles sont superbes.**

- **Ma ché rrrrien ! **

- **Que font les autres ?questionna Olivier en s'asseyant à côté de Becker. Il lui prit la main.**

- **La plous parrrt s'entrrraînent au tirrr au bout avec Tom. Les autrrres quèstionnent les arrrbitres.**

- **Tu peux marcher ? dit Olive se tournant vers son ami.**

- **Oui,avec de l'aide, je crois.**

- **Bien,alors allons voir dehors.**

**Olivier aida son amant à se relever. Ben en posant pied à terre grimaça de douleur.**[K13] ** En clopinant,ils se dirigèrent vers le stade où les attendaient Tom et les autres. A la grande surprise des trois footeux, Mark et Tom discutaient gentiment. Voyant Landers,Olivier décida de rester dans les tribunes. Ben,trop gentil pour en vouloir à Mark, alla lui parler pour essayer de conprendre un peu mieux l'histoire que lui avait raconté Olivier. Julian l'aida alors à marcher jusque vers Tom et Mark. Ce dernier fut surprit du courage et surtout de la gentillesse de Ben qui semblait ne pas du tout en vouloir à Mark, en effet,il arborait un large sourire. Landers ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et de s'excuser :**

- **Ho Ben je suis désolé… Pendant que je joue, je peux être parfois très … très…**

- **Impulsif,dit Ben à Mark Landers. J'en ai vu d'autre[K14]s** ** ! J'aimerais te parler en privé ! **

**Ben lâcha Julian et clopin-clopant,il alla,aidé de Mark,vers un coin du terrain.**

**Dans les tribunes,Olivier grognait.**

- **Mais c'est pas vrai,il peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires, il est chiant à être trop gentil !**

**Julian, pendant ce temps, était aller voir les arbitres et Barbie Poket, accompagné de Tom qui voulait se changer les idées. Ils arrivèrent près de là où se tenaient les arbitres, l'épave du ballon qui ressemblait plus à une épave de voiture télécommandée qu'à un bon vrai ballon de foot  made in Taïwan  fait par des gosses de cinq ans tout maigres**[K15] **, et près de là attendait entre deux gorilles une superbe blonde, qui fit fondre sur place le pauvre célibataire de Julian. Tom lui resta impassible. Ils approchèrent de la nana. Celle-ci leur lança un magnifique sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice. Cela fut trop pour Ross qui s'effondra et ainsi se noya dans sa bave. Tom continua d'avancer vers la belle blonde.**

- **Bonjour, je m'appelle Barbie,dit-elle. Et dans sa voix,Price put lire une grande stupidité.**

- **Euh … Oui bonjour. J'aimerais te poser …**

- **Bonjour ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi je m'appelle Barbie Poket. **

- **Euh … Oui super … Moi c'est Tom. Donc j'aimerais savoir si …**

- **HOU ! Tom c'est mignon, tu es mignon**[K16] **. Moi je m'appelle Barbie…**

- **TA GUEULE !!!! **

**A ces mots,elle fondit en larmes. Tom serra les poings pour essayer de contrôler ses envies de meurtre. Il poussa un peu l'un des gorilles et dit calmement :**

- **Je suis désolé ! Ok ! Arrête de pleurer ! **

**Mais elle continuait à sangloter . Tom réfléchit.**

- **Arrête de pleurer … tu … Ton mascara est en train de couler !**

- **HAAAAA !!!! hurla-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. **

- **Bon ça va maintenant. Puis-je te poser une question ?**

- **Euh … Oui bien sûr… hum … T . O . M …**

- **Oui c'est bien. Donc pourquoi avez-vous triché ?**

**Elle se figea et elle parut alors plus grave et moins débile.**

- **Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?**

- **Est-ce que Mark est dans le coup ? demanda-t-il violemment. **

- **Mark Landers ? … Hum très mignon lui aussi. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Je vais tout te raconter. Tout a commencé le jour où…**

**Mark Landers avait aidé Ben à s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvait autour du stade. Le jeune attaquant de la Newteam, raconta alors la version d'Olivier de leur rupture. Ben sembla tellement désolé pour eux et confus que Mark en fut tout attendri, ce qui,il faut le dire,est pas très courant. Lorsque Becker eu fini de raconter, Mark hocha la tête, et ajouta :**

- **Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer… Je vais te dire ce qui c'est réellement **[K17] **passé ! **

- **Oui , je t'écoute !**

- **En fait,voilà. Losqu'Olivier parlait avec Roberto, Tom était venu me parler. Il devait partir pour le Danemark, et il pensait ne plus jamais me revoir,car comme tu le sais, je devais partir le lendemain pour le Sénégal. Alors il m'a avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées, il voulait juste que je le sache. Il ne voulait pas ce qui est arrivé, j'en suis sûr. Mais par tristesse, ou par désespoir, il m'a embrassé. Ca n'a pas duré une seconde, mais il a fallu qu'Olivier nous voit juste à ce moment ! Il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre ! Je l'aime et je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! GRRRR **[K18] **!!** ****

- **Je comprend ! Mais cela fait maintenant un an. Tu devrais essayer d'oublier et repartir à zéro… Euh … Avec Tom pourquoi pas !**

- **C'est trop dur !! Je ne peux pas oublier le mal qu'il m'a fait !!! Et surtout je ne ressent rien pour Tom.**

- **Haaaa !!! Voui c'est bête, il doit avoir beaucoup de peine ! dit Ben tout penaud.**

- **M'en fout qu'il ait de la peine !!! **

- **Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire peux-tu m'aider ?**

- **Ben ouais,mais ça dépend quoi ! **

- **Amène-moi jusqu'à Julian.**

**Mark Landers acquescia.Il prit Ben par la taille **[K19] **pour l'aider à marcher. Ils arrivèrent devant une flaque de liquide brunâtre, au milieu de laquelle se tenait Julian,fixant Barbie.  Ils avancèrent prudemment vers la loque. Ben se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Julian,en vain.**

- **Julian,il faut que je te parle !**

- **Houm…**

- **Julian !!! insista Ben.**

- **Attend Ben j'ai une idée ! chuchota Mark.Ben lui sourit.Julian,tu sais cette fille, en fait c'est un mec ! Oui mais un mec génétiquement modifié(e)… Toi comprendre ?**

- **Houm … Euh … Hein ???? HAAA ! Quèlle hourrrreur ! se réveilla-t-il.**

- **Il faut que je te parle Julian !**

- **Oui oui bien sour !!!**

- **Alors comme ça tu te permets de toucher à mon Olivier !!!**

- **Quoi ??**

- **Je t'ai vu pendant le tour que vous avez fait avec toute l'équipe !!**

- **Quoi ???Mais…**

- **Je déteste nuire à ma réputation de gentil mais là tu es allé trop loin !**

**Ben serra son poing, et l'envoya dans la figure de Julian. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.**

- **Moume pous mal ! **

- **Sale con ! Tu crois au Père Noël ! Moi je déteste que l'on touche à Olivier, en plus tu as fait de la peine à Ben !**

**Ce fut alors au tour de Mark de frapper, là Julian décolla littéralement du sol,il retoucha terre dix secondes plus tard dans un bruit mat.**

- **Ch'ai mal … Ch'ai mal … ousekour!gémit celui-ci.**

**Ben se tourna vers la racaille.**

- **Je te pardonne de m'avoir fait mal et de m'avoir envoyé à l'hôpital. Aide-moi je veux aller voir Olivier !**

- **Hé je suis pas ton mulet !!Je suis Mark Landers,le méchant,surnommé la Racaille,et…**

**Ben le regardait avec de grands yeux humides. On aurait dit un chiot abandonné dans le froid et la neige… Mark céda,il le porta même sur son dos.**

**Revenons à Tom et Barbie.**

**Celle-ci avait prit un air trop sérieux pour une blonde. Tom l'écoutait sans rien dire, soucieux de ne pas l'interrompre dans cet élan d'intelligence.**

- **Tout a commencé le jour où ma société de jouets, qui est une fusion entre Polypoquet et Barbie,a perdu de nombreux points à la bourse. J'allais tout perdre. Heureusement,une de mes amies, Daisy, m'a conseillé de sponsoriser une équipe de foot. Elle m'a même prêté Mark Landers,déja très célébre. Une victoire m'aurait permis de remonter mon chiffre d'affaires. J'ai alors eu peur, peur de ne pas gagner !! Je voulais être sûre,tu comprends.**

**Tom hocha la tête, tout en continuant à éventer Barbie dont la tête commençait à fumer.**

- **C'est pour ça que j'ai truqué le ballon,dit-elle enfin sans remords.**

- **Mais comment ce ballon a-t-il aterri sur le terrain ?Tout le monde sait que ce sont les arbitres qui …**

- **Hum… Avec de l'argent on peut tout faire, j'ai payé quelqu'un pour qu'il place ce ballon à la place de l'autre.**

- **Mouais, mais est-ce que Mark était au courant ? demanda Tom. **

- **Oui , je l'ai obligé à tricher, car au début il ne voulait pas , pour son honneur ou je sais pas quoi… Mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il jouerait contre la Newteam,il a comme… Comme fondut, ramollit. Alors il a accepté,mais quand même à contre cœur.**

- **Barbie ! Vous êtes une femme odieuse ! GRRR !! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de … GRRR !**

**Ce qui le retenait c'était en fait Olivier,qui avait tout entendu. Ben organisa une super réunion entre Mark, Tom et Olivier. Tous s'expliquèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Ben. Olivier pardonna à Mark, et il remercia Tom, expliquant que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais été avec Ben… et patati et patata… Discours du style super chaliando et repentissage en vrac. Les arbitres jugèrent la partit faussée, et décidèrent de refaire la même partie le lendemain. L'ambiance fut plus conviviale, et évidemment ce fut la Newteam qui gagna**[K20] **,par le score de 2-1[K21] ** **.Après le match,Tom confirma son amour pour Mark au principal intéressé. Mais celui-ci l'envoya sur les roses : **

- **GRRRRR ?? demanda Tom.**

- **GRRRRRR !!! répondit Mark. **

- **GGRRRRR !!! fit Tom en partant,désépéré.**

**Belle déclaration d'amour, quel fin poète ce Thomas Price. Ben et Olivier restèrent ensemble et adoptèrent un chien. Julian fantasmait toujours sur Barbie, sur son lit d'hôpital, en effet Landers frappe très fort. Patty et Tippy furent engagées comme commentatrices de sport pour TF1,elles devinrent même meilleures que Thierry Rolland et Jean-Michel Larqué,les engueulades en moins!Et moi je viens de finir mon pack de bières !!Donc je crois que ça va être la fin…Au fait! Le commmentateur idiot vient d'être désigné pour remplacer Foucault à « Qui veut gagner des millions » !**

**Fin enfin !! **

ATF : J'ai honte !! Je suis extrêmement désolée de l'extrême médiocrité de ce dernier chapitre. Je suis nulle !Je suis impardonnable !Tiens une fenêtre ? Je vais sauter !

**Ben : Mais quelqu'un vite empêchez-la…**

**Tom : T'inquiètes pas on est au rez-de-chaussée. Hahahahahaha … GRRR !**

**Atf : HAAAAAA !!! Boom **[K22] **!!!!**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1]Ben oui le ballon c'est son meilleur ami !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K2]Ce qui est pas du tout vrai c'est un nain comme les autres.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K3] Non non bande de pervers !!! O.o

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K4] Hé !!! Mais il a pas les yeux turquoises !!!hurle Quatrinka. ATF prend une casserole et elle la frappe violemment avec une technique proche du base ball.

 Chut !!!! Il faut pas le dire !!! 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K5]Quat :ARRRRRRRGH mon p'tit Ben,tellement mignon et gentil et adorable,parler comme ça !!ATF je vais te tuer !!!J'avais qu'une exigence,que ce soit pas trop OOC…Pas TROP !!!Sous morphine tu parles…Même défoncé mon p'tit Ben il est poli !!!(lui au moins n'est-ce-pas)

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K6] Cette phrase annonce le moment cucu et archi-romantiquo chialant, qu'il va m'être très dur d'écrire sans délirer. Courage ATF.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K7] Pour mieux lire ce passage : mettez votre cd d'Olive et Tom dans un walkman

 puis choisissez la musique des confrontations de regards. Voilà l'ambiance est parfaite !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K8] Musique qui signale un flash back !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K9] Univers parralèle Mark est dans l'équipe ! Quat: Mais c'est OOC je t'avais dit…

ATF : GRRRRR !!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K10] Sans délire cette fois c'est promis !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K11] Avec le commentateur sportif !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K12] KIKOO !! On va bien se marrer moun Diou !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K13] Vas-y Ben souffres,tu es beau quand tu souffres ! Pas vrai Quat?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K14] Voui !!Alors les tacles loupés,les coups de tête dans les poteaux  etc…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K15] Putain c'est vrai en plus !!!! Halte à l'esclavage des enfants par ces pourris de mecs de Nike !!!Grrrr !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K16]Quat :SALOPE C'EST MON TOM !!!!!!!PAS TOUCHE SUPER-PETASSE !!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K17] NONNN !!! Je vais être encore obligé d'écrire un truc sérieux !!!! 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K18]Haa !Non Mark pas bien,ça c'est la réplique de Tom !!!! 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K19] Ho que je l'envie !!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K20] Tiens ça alors, ce n'est pas très habituel !!!???!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K21] But marqué par Landers, il est vraiment déloyal,Tom était tout déconcentré,le short de Mark baillait !! 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K22]Quat :OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!Débarassés de cette tâche d'auteur d'Atomicfrog !!


End file.
